The present disclosure relates to a sheet conveying device, an image reading apparatus, and an image forming apparatus, each of which capable of sensing a tilt of a sheet.
An image reading apparatus is known which includes a sheet conveying device configured to convey a document sheet, and reads image data from the document sheet conveyed by the sheet conveying device. In this type of image reading apparatuses, document sheets are sometimes conveyed by the sheet conveying device in a tilted state with respect to a conveying direction. In such a case, a tilt also occurs in a content of the image data read from the document sheet.
On the other hand, a technology is known for sensing a tilt of a document sheet in accordance with a difference in the time of sensing of the presence of a document sheet by two sensors arranged separately in a direction orthogonal to the conveying direction of the document sheet.